Events Can Cause Incredible Clarity
by The Wicca Raven
Summary: Terrible title, I know, just have no idea what to call this...could use a little help, leave suggestions in the reviews. Summary inside.
1. Story Notes

This is a bit explicit but not over the top so…anyways, Draco wants something from Harry, who really isn't ready for it, but goes along with it anyway. It has what would be watersports if they actually got to it, but does feature desperation (semi-non-consensual), but anyways, it's not just a bunch of porn, it's actually hurt/comfort mostly. Wrote because the bunny said so, do not read if this squicks you.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Warnings: Slash, mentions of BDSM, (semi-explicit) Watersports (urine-play/desperation, the second of which is in this fic) and hurt/comfort, and possible squick

Summary: The aftermath of trying something new can lead to something unexpected.

* * *

Draco had always been the dominant of the two, deciding almost all of their sexual activities, most of them involving BDSM, something which wasn't an enormous turn-on for Harry but did it to please Draco. But then again, they weren't really in this relationship for love, even though it felt like something of the sort was beginning to form. They acted like lovers, talked about everything, shared a flat, and had sex, but neither of them had ever actually said "I love you" to the other, though Harry was almost certain he was in love with Draco. 

Draco was careful with their activities, and always gave Harry a safe word and paid attention to the tone of his cries if they were trying whipping or something of the sort and Harry wasn't using his safe word because he wanted Draco to enjoy himself, and stopped if Harry was in real pain, not just the pleasure-pain they experimented with. So far, they had played with whipping, bondage, cross-dressing, cock rings, role-playing, spanking, and more, but not what Draco had come up with today.

At work, whilst eating lunch at a back table separate from the rest of the cafe, Draco brought up an activity they hadn't tried yet. "I was thinking, that today, after work, maybe we could try watersports."

"Watersports?" Harry asked, confused.

"You know, pissing games." Draco clarified.

"I'm not sure…" Harry really wasn't sure, this scared him, and it seemed so different from anything else they'd ever done.

"Please, Harry, it's one of my favourites, and I really wanted to wait until we could really trust each other to try this," Draco laid a hand on top of Harry's on the table "It's so much more…intimate." Draco finished, watching Harry, uncertain of his reaction.

Harry saw this, and wanted nothing more than for Draco to enjoy this, even if he didn't. He agreed. Draco told him to drink a lot at lunch (he'd do the same), and not relieve himself until they got home. Harry agreed, and they chatted about their jobs, Harry working at an office with computers, Draco at a magazine. At the end of lunch, both of them having drank a good bit, parted after a quick kiss.

A few hours later, Harry could barely hold it in, he had to get home. He claimed he was sick and left early, and came home. Surprisingly, Draco was already there. He knew Harry was new to this and didn't have the control to hold back for a long time, and would need to relieve himself sooner than him, so he never went back to work, simply came home to wait for Harry.

Draco pulled Harry close and kissed him passionately, running his hands through his hair. Harry squirmed and Draco pulled him into the bedroom, laying him down on the bed. Using a wandless spell, he vanished their clothes and began his worshipping of Harry's body, running his tongue all over Harry's chest and half rubbing, half almost massaging Harry's genitals and inner thighs.

Harry enjoyed this very much, but his need was growing, and he knew he really couldn't wait much longer. Suddenly, an urgent stab went through his body just a few second after Draco started sucking his cock. He really didn't want to piss in Draco's mouth, so he opened his mouth to say a safe-word, but then it occurred to him, Draco didn't give him one.

He began protesting, but Draco seemed to ignore him, even as the cries were becoming more urgent. Even if Draco wanted this, he really couldn't do this.

Draco hardly even noticed Harry's protests, if he noticed them at all, he was so aroused and absorbed in the thought of the two of them doing something he loved and something so intimate, something they had never done before. He only sucked harder on Harry's cock which seemed to be softening slightly.

"DRACO! Please, stop!" the desperate cry broke through his clouded thoughts. He looked up, Harry was crying. Draco moved back off of Harry, who rolled into a foetal position on his side, facing away from Draco.

Draco crawled over and spooned up behind him, kissing Harry's neck, apologizing, and trying to sooth him. It seemed like Harry was going to calm down a bit, but suddenly he started crying harder and blushed profusely. It was then Draco realized Harry's burdened bladder had finally released its contents. He held Harry tighter, and whispered more tender words, comfort attempts, and apologies, feeling incredibly guilty. Harry had been terrified, and it had been his fault, he never wanted that to happen.

Finally, Harry calmed down, and they shifted, so that they weren't lying in the puddle from Harry's accident, chests pressed together, and Harry's face in the crook of Draco's neck, his head tucked under Draco's chin. Draco rubbed Harry's back with the arm he didn't have wrapped around Harry.

"I'm so sorry, Harry, I never meant to hurt you." Draco whispered, tenderly kissing Harry's cheek. "I'm so, so, sorry, love." This made Harry feel a little better, Draco had never called him love before, and it gave him a wonderful feeling.

"I know, I just wasn't ready for that, I'm sorry." Harry said, kissing Draco's neck. He felt Draco shift to look him in the eyes.

"Harry, you have nothing to be sorry for, absolutely nothing. I'm the one who should be sorry, and I am, believe me, for pushing you into something you really weren't ready for." Draco said, looking Harry straight in the eyes. They stayed like that, just staring into each other's eyes for a few moments before Draco spoke. "Come on, let's take a bath, you'll itch later." He said, referring to where urine was drying on Harry's thighs and genitals from where he'd wet himself.

A long bath, a delicious meal Chinese take-out, Harry's favourite, and a long snuggle in front of one of their favourite movies, and more snuggling and gentle kissing in bed, Harry was feeling much better, but Draco didn't feel any less guilty.

"Draco?" Harry called from the other side of the bed. Normally, they slept wrapped around each other, holding each other close in the middle of the bed, naked, but tonight, they slept on the two sides of the bed, not touching, in their pyjamas.

"Hm?"

"I love you."

There was silence, and Harry began to feel as if he'd made a mistake revealing to Draco how he felt. Finally, a strangled sob broke the silence. Harry immediately rolled over and pulled Draco close.

"How can you love me after this? How can you love someone like me? How can you love me? Someone who's been so terrible to you on so many occasions?" Draco cried, not just talking about today, but Hogwarts, their school days, the war, and their pasts.

"Because I know you're really very sweet, you're an incredible person, Draco. I love you, your quirks, your good points, and in some weird way, your bad points too, because they are a part of who you are, an amazing and wonderful person." Harry said, holding Draco close.

Draco just continued to cry. After a while, it seemed as if he had cried himself to the point of exhaustion. Harry, being tired himself, just kept hold of Draco, and began to drift off, but he could of sworn he heard a voice cracking with some deep emotion, sincerely whisper "I love you, too, Harry."

* * *

Very different from my usual writing, but I felt it just had to be done. Please tell me what you think. 


End file.
